Shades of Black
by lillyrics123
Summary: Mugen is a hard ass with an even tougher past. Trained to kill, he has hardly had a normal life. Leaving his heart cold, until a sharp witted bar tender ignites a fire that Mugen never knew hed even had. But when old and powerful enemies come from out of the flames can Mugen protect the very person that he wants the most? Or will he have to give everything up to keep her safe?
1. Games

"Two buttery nipples."

'Oh come on, who names a drink that?!' Fuu scoffed under her breath, and looked up at the slightly tipsy costumer "Coming right up!" She cheerily faked, giving him a sweet smile that would ensure at least a small tip. She pulled out the schnapps and some Irish cream, pouring the drink into a pair of shot glasses before adding the cream. They were perfect; Fuu was getting better at this stuff.

"Here you go, that'll be fifteen hundred yen." she set the drinks down for him. His green eyes looked her over, giving Fuu a feeling of slight disgust. But he did as she expected.

"Keep the change." He handed her a twenty, purposely grazing his thumb against her hand as he gave over the money. An unpleasant chill ran up Fuu's spine. She looked at the not so common bill, wondering if it was even real. Finding nothing wrong with it she walked over to the register, put the cash where it belonged and took out her remaining tip.

"Five beers over here please"

"Get me a whiskey?"

"I need three rum and cokes."

"Couple shots of vodka"

It was always the same thing. Though these people who were partying and drinking profusely easily kept her on her toes, Fuu would leave this bar job once she earned enough to go to college. Even if she was grateful to Jin for getting her this job. Hell, Spider Venom was the busiest club in Nakato, which wasn't far from Tokyo so it was always hopping with drunks.

Jin, the clubs head bouncer and boyfriend of her best friend, Shino, must have pulled some strings to get her a place as a bar tender. Considering she had no experience with it and she wasn't the usual slutty looking type that got this place such business. Sure she was pretty but she wore her hair up in a ponytail, no makeup, normally a t shirt or spaghetti strap and plain jeans Sure she didn't get as many tips but at least Fuu could say she had her self-respect.

"How are things going?" came a collected, calm voice. Fuu looked up from putting a shot glass away to see Jin sitting at the bar. Fuu gave a confident smile "Alright, getting the hang of this these days." Jin only nodded, his eyes still on her, observing. It made Fuu wonder if Shino asked him to check up on her once in a while, make sure no one came on to her too hard. Probably.

Fuu wondered why Jin worked here though, from what Shino had told her, he had been trained in the ancient martial arts all of his life and could probably make a lot of more money working in the government or military with those types of skills. Curiosity getting the best of her, Fuu spoke up. "Hey Jin...?" "What is it?" he responded, looking back at her from watching the crowd. "Why do you work here when you know you could do better?" he glanced down, then back at the body of people, dancing to some techno bull crap. His face was grim as he answered. "Just where life led me." Damn, and Fuu had been hoping for more of an answer, Jin was always so...closed off! How Shino could stand it, Fuu couldn't tell. Then again, maybe he was different with her. She sighed, giving up and wishing that her 6 to 2 shift was already over. Well she wasn't going to let life just 'lead her' wherever the hell it wanted to. Fuu was going to make her own destiny; no one and nothing would stand in her way or change that.

Mugen rolled off of Koza, feeling less than orgasmic, which was a surprise, considering how he had just spent the last twenty or so minutes. God, sex had been less than enjoyable lately. Mugen was getting bored of Koza, he had to admit though, she had lasted longer than the others he had messed around with just for shits and giggles. Sitting up, not caring to cover himself, Mugen groaned, and rubbed the back of his neck before lighting a smoke from the bedside table. He inhaled deeply, wanting the nicotine to take off his unburned edge. He heard rustling of sheets before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Koza's hands ran across his chest as double D breast pushed against his back. "Mmmm, that was fantastic." she purred in his ear, trying to be seductive and rose quickly, needing to get the feel of her hands off of him.

He hated being touched, even during sex. Usually he held the chicks he fucked down by their arms, or took them from behind. Not that it mattered to them, the type of whores he screwed were into the dominate shit.

Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Mugen put it out before heading for the bathroom, and didn't bother to close the door as he took a piss. Turning the fossett to the shower on, Mugen stepped in, it didn't matter if the temperature was a little off, it would adjust soon. Feeling the cool spray rush over his body, he grabbed his bottle of Axe shampoo, lathering his thick hair before rinsing out the suds. He reached for the bar of soap and rubbed his entire body, washing off all of the stink and sex. As soon as he was done Mugen hopped out, surprised that there was a clean towel already hanging on the rack. Koza must have thrown some of his stuff in the wash. Whatever, he grabbed it and wrapped it around his hips. Mugen went over to the sink, taking a toothbrush and paste to his teeth.

When he came back up from rinsing out his mouth Mugen starred at his reflection, wondering why his life had ended up this way. Yeah he was twenty six but he felt ages older. He only saw a rugged man with hair stuck to his face.

He put on some deodorant; towel dried his hair, not even trying to put a comb through it. The wild strands would never work with him. He headed out of the bathroom, into the closet. Koza lied on the end of the bed watching tv and eating Cheetos.

He took out a black wife beater, some dark washed jeans a chest hostler. Then over to the dresser, some black socks a pair of Desert Eagles. He put them all on in a rush, needing to get away from Koza. "Where ya going? " she asked in a sigh. Mugen sat down, covering his feet with the socks, then his shit kickers. He didn't give enough of a damn to respond, he didn't owe her an explanation. "You will be gone when I get back." He stated, it wasn't a question but a demand. If Koza didn't like it them she could go find somebody else to grind with on lonely nights. Grabbing his chained wallet and the keys to his only flashy or nice thing he owned, minus the guns. His drunk ass father had left him his prized 67 Impala, which he figured was his old man's way of not feeling guilty for all the years of abuse when he died.

"Muge-" he cut her off with a see ya later. Maybe. Grabbing his leather bikers jacket Mugen shut the door, not giving two shits about locking it.

Fuu`s feet had gotten beyond sore, two hours left and she was free. Fuu sighed at the thought. People who were way too drunk to drive for it to be safe for anyone on the road lingered around. Some leaning against a table or the bar itself, others still grinding against each other on the dance floor. The thought of wondering what that would be like slipped through Fuu's mind before she dismissed it. Wiping down the polished marble surface with a clean rag, Fuu leaned on it. Fuu ran the palm of her hand over her forehead before getting back to work. She stood up, only to be shocked to be in the midst of a harsh looking man sitting up on the booth right in front of her. Jesus she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Sake."

Fuu only blinked, still shell shocked by him. Finally realizing that she was starring, she blushed. Fuu pulled out a new bottle and shot glass, she opened the bottle ready to poor when he pulled out enough money to buy a full nights drink. He tossed it on the bar and put his wallet away. His hand out and shockingly dark gunmetal grey eyes looking expectedly at the bottle in her hand.

Fuu shrugged, if he wanted to serve himself and make her job easier it was fine with her. Though it was a bit of a shame. This guy-whoever he was-was really good looking. Tan skin, dark brown hair that was naturally wild framed a strong rough jaw line. A pair of ocean blue earing hung from either lobes. His right eyebrow had a light small scar cutting down the outer side of it. His eyes though, were piercing when they had looked at her, and Fuu hadn't gotten enough. He wore a black shirt, and over it a studded leather jacket, making his shoulders look thick and wide. Fuu could imagine that this guy was packing weapons underneath that polished ebony hide, with the type of heat he was throwing off. ' Dangerous. ' Fuu's instincts hissed.

It should have scared the living hell out of her but as she observed him she picked up a delicious sent that was his soap and a natural male musk. It reminded Fuu of the ocean and she felt her body relax, muscles loosen, even though her brain was telling her that she was insane.

"Hey can I get a couple of Weiser's over here." Fuu was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a lady call out an order at the end of the bar. She realized again that she had forgotten that she was supposed to be working. Embarrassed, Fuu pulled out a couple of beers, twisting the cap off. "Oh, sorry coming!"

Mugen watched as the petite bar tender walked over to her other costumers, grateful that she was leaving. He chugged down half of the sake, the intense burn running down his throat and hitting his stomach in a warm rush.

God she had been gawking. Had it not been enough of a hint when he took the booze from her and looked away. Mugen hadn't missed the lust that she was throwing his way when she stood there.

The broad had liked what she had seen. He looked her over, his eyes soaking in all her soft long curves, thin shoulders. The fragile line of her neck that ran up to the back of her ear, the simple ponytail exposing that porcelain skin. Mugen wondered if he wouldn't break her even if he did decide to play with her. He looked down, dark blue jeans hugged her hips and-whoa, a nice little ass. Big turn on, he liked looking at their asses from behind when Mugen had sex.

He had noticed that her tits weren't all that big, Maybe a size b if that. Though when she had been bending down on the bar, before she had noticed that he was even sitting there, the red spaghetti strap shirt that she was sporting had given quiet a good view of her small cleavage, covered by a pink lacy bra. Even her collar bone had looked delicate.

The bar tender gave him a glance, he thought the action over. All he saw were those eyes, Endless, innocent, totally dark and deep down inside begging to be fucked. Even if she didn't know it yet. Mugen shifted around in his booth, creating room in his pants. Noticing the instant stirring reaction his body made to this woman, Mugen considered it. Maybe that's what he needed to get back into his groove. All the bitches he had gone for in the past had always been easy, no challenge. They all looked the same, acted the same, fucked the same. He needed a sudden change, and it wasn't like his body didn't want to find a way down in between those long legs. This woman obviously wasn't the type to get down and pull a nasty for a few extra bucks, it would be fun to unravel her inner slut. It would be an exciting little game of who came out on top, and Mugen knew just who exactly would win. She was busy pouring a shot of Gin when he caught her eyes with his own. She quickly served the drink, and headed over to him, wiping her hands with a towel. Her body language told him that she was nervous and expecting. Those sexy eyes hidden beneath feathery bangs because of the way she chose to stare at her feet as she walked over to him, never looking up. Finally, they met his face, the dark pools barely held his gaze. "So what's your name babe?" Mugen said, acting as if he was hardly interested. She wouldn't be able to notice his hidden grin. "Fuu." she replied quickly, surprise rushing into her face, like she was shocked that she had even given it. "Not that it will get you anywhere with me" She added on, making it clear that she believed that's where they stood. 'That's what you think.'

So she looked herself to be superior to him. Hell of annoying but Mugen needed a challenge. "Don't flatter yourself babe, your tits ain't big enough to get me off. Your body's as flat as a board." he lied, trying to get a rise out of her. It wasn't entirely true. Sure, she had a small rack but that ass was something to have. The bartenders eyes flashed with anger, and her voice rose. "That's okay, I'm not into drunk looking thugs. I'm not surprised I'm not your type, all sloppy and easy."

She was smart, with a sharp tongue, giving that she already knew what he was used to just by looking at him. Mugen's attitude shifted to being a little pissed; man this chick really thought she was better than him.

"Whatever bitch." he barked out in a dark tone. The little bar tender's eyes grew wide and enraged. "You know, I can make the choice not to serve you. And guess what, I just did." Mugen laughed at her.

"Like that fucking matters to me, I'll just go to the other bar down the street. Aint so many snudy hoes there." This chicks hands gripped in a tiny none threatening fist. She glared at Mugen like she was contemplating on whether or not to take a swing at him. The type of fearless anger that came from her- even with her small weak body against his trained skill and superior strength- impressed Mugen, he decided that he might just like her when she was pissed. Mugen leaned into the bar at her.

"Tough cookie, aren't you?" he mocked with a smirk.

"Is there a problem, Fuu?" Came an eerily familiar voice, the tone coming out like the person fully intended to protect her. Mugen looked over to the right of him, Jin was standing there like he was prepared to kick Mugen's ass out. What was this bastard doing here? The girl smiled like she knew she had back up now, and what a hell of a body guard. Or maybe he was just fucking her and didn't want to share. "You of all people do not want to get in my grill." Mugen threatened slowly. Jin stepped closer into Mugen's air space so that they were almost nose to nose, a grimace made its way across his face "I do when it involves her Mugen." Jin replied. "Wait, you two know each other?" Snudy sounded shocked. Oh yeah they knew one another, but its not like she would get anything about that, or the fucked up history of two trained killers who had once been friends. No, more than friends, closer to brothers. Mugen hated this guy with seething type of loath. Mugen started to reach for his pistol from under his jacket, but before his hand could grip the handle, Jin reacted with precise skill, fisting Mugen's hair on the back of his head, and slamming it into the bars surface. He felt his nose bust but not fully break when blood flowed past his lips. Pissed off drunk, stunned and dazed from the pure force of an assault coming from someone as powerful as Jin, Mugen stood, taking a swing he clocked the bastard in the jaw with as much body weight he could muster. He missed the second swing and staggered a little forward, giving Jin the chance to restrain him. Putting Mugen in a choke hold Jin slammed him up against the bar, making him look at a shell shocked Fuu girl.

"Now, you are going to apologize for whatever it was that you said to Fuu, leave and not come back." Jin ordered as Mugen unsuccessfully fought with the man's iron hold. "Fuck that, I ain't saying sorry for shit!" Mugen snarled, the dick bastard leaned in "You wanna bet on that vagabond? For once maybe you should take responsibility for your actions." Jin hissed.

"Screw you Fuckface." Mugen glanced back to the bartender with an arrogant smirk. "Jin, it's okay. You're just wasting your energy. I'm fine, please" She intervened "Just let him go..." And as if she had the power to order Jin around with just her soft voice alone, he let go in a growl. Oh yeah she must have him pussy whipped, Mugen growled at the thought. Giving this little "angel" a wink he straightened his jacked out and wiped the blood off of his face with the back of his hand.

"See you later babe." It was a promise, Mugen was still into screwing her brains out, and he always got what he wanted, eventually. Before her or Jin could protest, Mugen charged out into the mass of frozen bodies that had caught that little display and out of the loud club.

Mugen stumbled though his apartment door, slamming it shut and barely managing to lock the bolt. Mugen stripped of his jacket, tossing it on the floor. Walking over to the bedside table he unsnapped his chest holster he put his guns on it. He sat down on the bed and took off his boots in a lazy manner by pushing the untied heel of one of them off with the other. The same went for his socks. Pulled off the pants.

Mugen was rip roaring drunk, the room spun as he flopped down on his bed, nude. Yeah, he had quite a night, once he hit some of the other bars and clubs that was on that street.

Funny thing was that no matter how drunk he had gotten, an image of that delicate bar tender kept sticking around. All that soft elegant skin that lead to the juncture between her legs. And that little ass was something to have; tight, perky. Actually everything about her had been that way; she was small without a doubt. It was too bad that her boobs weren't bigger but Mugen could bet that they would be firm in his hand and that her nipples would be all pink and rosy like.

Mugen started to palm himself, thinking about having that soft body under him, pounding against his. Her voice, instead of being sharp with a whole lot of 'fuck you' was now begging him for the orgasm that he wouldn't give her. Stopping or slowing down his slick actions right as she was about to go over the edge. Her little breast, bouncing from the force of his hips, in his mouth as he sucked on the little tight bud before sharply bighting down. Feeling her get even wetter from the action, Mugen thrust his hard length deeper into her, liking the sound of his body slapping against hers as he held her down. She would be getting close again and when she did Mugen pulled out quickly, flopped her onto her stomach, pushed her hips up to his and slammed back into her hot core. Her orgasm came back with an angry vengeance, exploding through her and tightening those slick walls. She was screaming out his name as she came.

Mugen rode her through the orgasm, never stopping his pace. He bent over her, and fisted that soft brown hair, pulling her head to the side to expose her porcelain neck and shoulder and bit down; hard. She came again as Mugen had the taste of blood on his tongue, bringing him over the edge with her. Coming deep inside, he groaned out as his hips jerked into her.

Mugen felt his orgasm hit him and spill out onto his stomach, he allowed the fantasy to fade away, still slightly twitching. Mugen reached out for his thrown sock from off of the floor and wiped up the results of him coming. Then passed out.

'What was with that guy?!' Fuu thought bitterly before turning on her tv and opening a little tub of ice-cream. 'Hello, Ben & Jerry's' she smirked taking bite while flipping through the channel's, finally settling with 'A Walk To Remember.' Even though she had already seen it about a hundred times.

Not even fifteen minutes in, Fuu was already starting to crash. Ugh, why had she even tried to enjoy her dairy treat after a long ass shift like that? At least she didn't have to work tomorrow. Lazily getting up, Fuu put back her ice-cream and started to her room, stretching her arms out. She caught herself in the full length mirror, glancing at her reflection, Fuu ran her hands over her waist and hips, poking her chest out.

"Your body's as flat as a board!"

His voice ran through her head. Her breast weren't all that small! Screw that Mugen jack ass anyway! Fuu walked over to her bed and pulled back the sheets and slid underneath them. Rolling over she expected to fall right to sleep but those twenty minutes that he had entered her life kept jogging through her mind. How, when he had first appeared in front of her like he had always been there. The shock she had felt, looking at his spectacular features. Fear from the type of lethal energy that he carried when he looked at her.

Fuu had thought she felt his hungry dark stare the whole time she had been taking care of other costumers. Like he was touching her very skin with only his eyes. Fuu had felt heat, but wasn't going anywhere with this guy.

For heaven sakes, he was obviously dangerous. For all she knew he could be a rapist, she didn't doubt that he was already a killer. She had felt stupid about the lust that she had felt from even believing his eyes where all on her, like he was enthralled

"Whatever bitch."

Fuu rolled over again frustrated. 'Clearly not.'

Ass had made that clear. When Jin had come over she had been thankful, he had protected her so easily. She still wondered how they knew each other. When he had slammed that jerk right into the bar and expected an apology, Mugen looked at her with an annoying smirk. But his feral eyes, still tugged at her body. Fuu yawned out, sleep finally taking over.

"See you later babe."


	2. Them and Us

Okay chapter two! Im going to be bring back alot of the original characters with this story. Oh and just remember, in the episodes Koza pointed out that Mukuro and her were not really related. Just so you guys dont think Im doing some weird sibling...thing.

ANWAYS!

Enjoy ^_^

Agent files from the organization. File: DC- 876319

_Status: Classified. Delta Clearance required._

Code Name: Vagabond

Name: Mugen Arashi

_Identification Number: 137625_

DOB (MM/DD/YYY) Oct 8, 1986

Date of Acceptance (MM/DD/YYY) June 20 2006

Rank: Omega Operative

Status: Alive

Family: diseased

Earlier occupation: unknown

Original residential address: . unknown.

Specializes in: Hand to hand combat, firearms, explosives, bladed weaponry, battle strategy/ tactic, and Profiling.

Strength test results: amazing, off the charts.

Reflex test results: nearly perfect.

Battle reflex results: _Highly perceptive. _

_Firearm test results: Great accuracy and speed. Capable of dual wielding multiple weapons posing combatants were immediately subdued._

_Choice of weapon: two 50 Caliber Desert Eagles_

Successful operations: 21

Unsuccessful operations: 2

Injured in: 4

Caused a death of a team member: 0

Caused an injury of a team member: 1

Total operations: 23

Superior: Mukuro Tanaka

Partner: Jin Shizuoka/code name Ronin

Code name Vagabond went AWOL 10 months ago from the Japanese Kempeitai, after a failed mission to exterminate the North Korean Dae wonsu. His capture is top priority and is expected to be armed and dangerous. All operatives are urged to be cautious.

Sara reread the information that was given to her, taking a bite of her apple as she thought out her future plans. This target-this man- was no doubt going to prove to be a challenge. Code name Vagabond had managed to completely erase himself from the world, or so he had thought. This sole surviving file had been missed when he went AWOL about a year ago. How he had made this mistake was not only a surprise but proof that he wasn't perfect, just _nearly_ perfect. Sara could easily see his flaw. He had believed that no one would be able to track him down, which up to this point had been true.

Code name Vagabond had not only disappeared nearly completely but hacked into multiple government files, stole hundreds of thousands of Japanese currency in gold and transferred it into a fake government bank account. After doing that he went down to the _Chihō Kokyōdantai Kin'yū Kikō_ Bank in Oksaka and withdrew every last cent before closing the phony account. Right before he had left the building, code name Vagabond had looked up at the security cameras with a grave and yet cocky smirk… and flipped the camera off. It was the only video that could be found on him. Lucky for him, almost all government files had been transferred from paper to cd's and computers; he wiped them all clean. Though Sara couldn't figure out how he had missed this last bit of personal information. Maybe he hadn't destroyed all the backup files, just most of them.

Sara threw the apple core into the trash, sighing in a bit of frustration. The fact that with all the technology that the Japanese government had, they had not been able to get one camera shot, or find one visa slip up of the said target, proved that he was smart. Which told Sara that not only was he in hiding- more likely in the slums of some neighborhood where many security cameras had not yet been installed -but that he had figured out to transfer that gold into some sort of paper money. He had to have an ally somewhere to help him with that. Finding out who that person is wouldn't be easy, but it was they only lead Sara had.

Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to get some information on who he used to work with. The file mentioned team members….she just hoped, that bit of information had been saved and preserved. If not, she was going to have to get her hands dirty-not a problem but always a pain-find the black market, and track down anyone who could alternate gold into liquid cash. Which wasn't impossible, just more difficult. At least it appeared that he hadn't managed to sneak out of the country. All surveillance had been focused on searching for code name Vagabond, and had never stopped. To this day, everything from air ports to cargo ships had been strictly been kept an eye one. Whatever it was about this AWOL soldier that the government wanted to keep so damn bad gave Sara a cold feeling in her gut. Honestly had it been different… circumstances for her, she would be rooting him on. Though for someone to actually escape this life had little hope or influence on her situation.

Yukimaru gradually stepped into the room and Sara could sense him as much as hear his light footsteps. She looked up with a frown. "How's the Vagabond mission going?" he asked as he slid the chair beside her out from underneath the table, the legs of the chair making a screeching sound against the old unmaintained wood floors. Yukimaru slapped down his own manila folder, groaning out as he stretched in his seat. Ignoring his question, as she didn't like the answer herself, Sara changed the subject. "What's that Yukimaru?" knowing that he would tell her about any new work he had, whether or not it broke the confidentiality laws. He was usually her partner, and it made Sara nervous when they weren't working on the same case. Not because she felt vulnerable or incapable, she just didn't trust anything her higher ranking officers and authorities did. The grim look in his eye as he looked up made her even wearier. "Ronin file."

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe that fucking asshole!" Koza shrieked threw her phone onto the couch. Mukuro just simply rolled his eyes. "Will you calm the fuck down woman?! You're about the get slapped!" Her attitude simmered down but not by much. "He fucks me, goes and takes a shower like he was washing filth off, dresses and tells me to get the hell out, and then leaves! Like I'm some whore he can use whenever he wants!" Mukuro rose, grinning as he walked around the coffee table she had been leaning on it. Standing close behind her, Mukuro wrapped his arms around her waist and hips, one hand running up her skirt to that sweet core.

"But, baby you are some little whore." Koza moaned out as he rubbed his finger over her panty-less clit, her ass started to grind into his hips. "Only because you tell me to fuck him, but I'll always want you to be the one to make me cum." Mukuro's grin turned into a dirty smile, he reached down to the fly of his pants, pulled out his dick and turned Koza around, fisted some of her hair and made her get on her knees. He loved the feeling of her lips working his cock as he controlled her head, hearing the sound of his balls hitting her chin and her choking on his hard length.

"Yeah you're my little whore, have been since I got you out of that disgusting little strip club. You do whatever I want you to, don't you bitch?" Her eyes looked up at him with fear and lust, spit covering her mouth and jaw as he went deeper into her mouth, all the way back. Koza's eyes grew large while he held her there momentarily. As he released her she gasped for a moment. "Stand up now." He commanded, turning her around and pulling up that black skirt up around her hips.

When he lifted her leg and exposed her ass and cunt it was glistening; his little whore was totally aroused. "You did well at seducing Mugen and finding out his location, letting him take you to his place a few times. I think you deserve a reward."

Mukuro bent her back down and spread her ass, wrapped one arm are around her neck, pulling her closer to his body, and shoved himself, into her warm wet sex. Furiously plunging harder into Koza, lifting her right leg back up as he took her where they stood; overpowering her, she cried out in pleasure, that tight pussy gripping on him as she came. "Yeah...baby…you….did….a….real….good…job …" He moaned out between thrust, running his free hand up her tight shirt and squeezed onto her big breast hard, pinching that erect nipple as she squeaked in pain.

It only made her wetter. He knew it would make the orgasm he was feeling flow up his shaft all that much better. Pulling out he quickly thrust his dick into her ass, not caring if the cry she made was from pleasure or pain, either way it just made it tighter. He bent over with her and fucked her violently, urgently over and over again. Cumming hard into Koza while her legs shook and she moaned.

"Mmmm good girl, Koza." Her hair was a mess and when she turned around her make up didn't proved to be much better. But the smile on her face showed that she didn't mind. Mukuro pulled out his wallet and gave her his visa. "Here, clean yourself up, then go get yourself something pretty." Koza smiled as she rearranged her clothing, took the card and went to the bathroom. Mukuro glared. Good, now he could actually get some god damn work done around here. Once she left he was going to have to get his weapons ready and go pay Mugen a visit.

* * *

Mugen opened the door into Spider Venom, the loud music was felt as much as it was heard as a mass of sexed up bodies danced on what was probably acid, coke and alcohol. It was crowded tonight, three times as busy as it was yesterday. People were letting loose after what they considered a hard week at work this Friday night. It would be getting even worse as the time passed. It wasn't easy getting through the crowd without some drunk or drugged up skank grabbing him by his leather jacket and try to dance with him. Try to touch him. Not going for that shit, he pushed them off as he passed by. Only one thing was on his mind right now.

That little sharp tongued bar tender had burdened his thoughts since the night before. After getting off and then crashing out she had plagued his dreams and nightmares. He had woken up hard. At that point it had confused and irritated him. For once Mugen had wished that he could have dealt with a hangover instead. Taking a cold shower hadn't helped in the least bit. He had ended up shamelessly jacking off- working himself with fantasies of her- when the morning wood had actually managed to get painful. He'd towel dried off and ran around the apartment with just it on. Cleaned his pistols, polished his boots. Got dressed in a pair of simple torn up jeans, and tinkered with his Impala out of shear boredom. That damn woman harassed his thoughts no matter what he did or how hard he tried. He had eventually tried getting some research on his laptop done and turned it into finding info on her. First through Spider Venom's employee list, then other sources.

Fuu Kasami, age 22 had gone to Asaka Saitama High, Middle and Elementary School. Where she had near perfect grades, up until when she was fourteen when her father, Kasumi Seizō, died of cancer. She stayed in Asaka up until about eight months ago when she moved to Nakato in a small apartment in the middle class part of town. Mugen wondered how she met that sonofabitch, Jin and what their relationship was but even with the internet some things you just couldn't find.

Mugen reached the bar, sitting on the same stool he had the night before. He looked around, trying to spot the petite body of that irritating Fuu woman. But instead felt the wicked cold presence of Jin. "You won't find her, and you need to leave." Not surprised to hear the voice behind him Mugen cracked his neck and faced his enemy. "Aint here for her. Just a drink and some good grind. You gonna remove me yourself? I'd like to see you try."

Jin's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as his perfect nose rose in a snarl and his lips thinned. "Don't you try to lie to me. I saw you searching the club for Fuu. And yes, I would enjoy removing you from this establishment with my bear hands." Mugen smiled at the opportunity of an all-out brawl but then grimaced at the idea if Jin seeing too much into how interested in Fuu, Mugen really was. What was this ass holes relationship with that stuck up bartender?,

"I wasn't scouting out for that little bitch, just whoever is selling the booze around here. What would it matter to you if I was anyway? Ya fucking her?" Jin's expression turned to disgust. "No, you fucking jack ass she's just a close friend of the woman I am involved with. I'm looking out for her and you don't fall into the safe category. So as I said before, you need to leave" Mugen leaned against the bar, cracking a smile. She wasn't with him. Just to get a rise out of Jin, Mugen started with "So, she's free game. Thought you said that I won't find her." Jin's face became absolute calm and unreadable. "Thought you said you weren't here for her." Mugen stiffened and stood up from the bar. Taking a step forward he got right up in the bastards personal space.

"Fuck you. I always get what I want. As you are aware." Right before Jin could respond, Mugen stepped back with a humorless smile and shoved past him. "I don't know why you are living here, Fuckface. But I'm guessing _they_ wouldn't approve. So unless you want to expose the both of us around here by attempting to really go at me in a place like this, Id advise you to get the hell off my back." He warned sharply before quickly leaving.

* * *

Okay...no wait, wait...this was drink number 9...nine right? Mugen could have sworn that...that it was but, ah hell. It...it felt like a buttfuck more. After he had left Spider Venom he had ended up down the street, drinking his liver into a coma, at Nakato Strip Club. After what had seemed like only a few innocent shots, Mugen had tried to enjoy the topless, g string wearing whores who were strutting around the place in too high stilettos. Big tits and asses offering to rub up against strangers for a twenty yen lap dance. Except every time he attempted to watch one dance on one of those stage poles he accidently kept picturing the stunning redhead in front of him as a brunette with big dark eyes. Who had smaller breast, a thinner frame, with longer more fragile curves to her sides. A perkier ass, and incredibly long delicate legs.

'Now, wait a frucking…fick'n….a..uh...fuck'n minute! Since...since when did he like tiny…little…mosqeeeeto bite, ass, boobie knockers?' Mugen looked up to the topless waitress and raised his hand for another glass. "NO! No, No noooooooo-he didn't, DID NOT! Only the BIG ta-ta's for him! The waitress walked up, her big…firm tan breast were right in his face as she leaned over to set down his glass. Laughing, he got up and grabbed her. Smashing his face into her cleavage, Mugen motor boated them until she screamed, and slapped him!

He looked up at her, angry and confused. "You…! Cant NOT expect ME to rub my face….. into….all over…. those MURACULOUS BOOBIES….WHEN THEY ARE RIGHT IN MY FACE!" He yelled as security started to surround him. Too drunk to do much about it he looked at one of them, who was grabbing his arms and forcing him through the club to the back entrance. "Come on like, youd… YOU have resisted?!" The guy didn't answer, just threw him out on his ass into the alley way.

Fuck.


End file.
